You dont know like i know
by DanniCoeur
Summary: this story was initially named 'Shower with me' because it was only supposed to have 2 chapters if you read it you'll know what am I talking about but I changed the name. Ed Westwick and Leighton Meester. Is it only on-screen chemistry?
1. Chapter 1

**Spoilers:** none. It's not GG related. Except the actors. Oh well maybe it has two tiny little references to 1x07.  
**Summary:** What happens on the backstage, while everyone else is expecting you to come out and do the encore?  
**Notes:** This was a prompt from **gossipgirlanon** but there was already one there for "Ed Leighton and filthy youth concert" .

She saw a flyer of _his_ gig and she planned to go. Sebastian was filming too, and probably he'd go with her (despite being terribly tired) but she was in a point that she didn't care anymore. It was too strong. Too strong for her to control the impulse. Just seeing him and knowing he was near was enough for her to sleep tight.

It was on _Victrola_, a little bar that had live music every Friday night. Next day was Saturday and they had no filming, though she wanted to, she could never spend enough time with him and the show was at an interesting point. Oh yes, and she hadn't had ANY Chuck/Blair action for a long time.

Friday night, at 10. She'd be there. Alone or…. With Sebastian.

Leighton hadn't said anything to her friends. Nor to _him_. Only Sebastian knew _she wanted to_ go there, and Sebastian agreed to go with her, unfortunately for her. "We can even dinner together before the show" oh, what a _brilliant_ idea Sebastian; "I'll pick you up at 8!"

8 o'clock. She spent her whole afternoon thinking about it on the set, without saying a word to _him_. She got home by six and started to prepare herself: the right jeans, the ones that made her an awesome ass, and a bordeaux t-shirt with enough cleavage. The type of shirt you know it makes them want more but it isn't showing off. Hair? Curly and soft. Make up? A bit, mostly on the cheeks, so she had this pinkish look _she knew he'd love_. And lipgloss. Perfect, as usual. Perfume? Oh yeah, she'd probably be surrounded by sweaty guys, she needed to detach herself from the crowd. What did she choose? A sugarish one, with vanilla and strawberry. He isn't that much of a perfume guy, but he always liked when she had this one. She heard the bell ring, got her bag and left.

Sebastian opened the door to her and said "Señorita". Sometimes he is really cute. She smiled and got on the car.  
"Tell me baby, where you want to have dinner?"  
"Oh well… anywhere is good for me." She made an awkward smile. She was just anxious to see _him_.  
"Hum.. What about a really good Italian restaurant that I know? What do you think?"  
"Oh you know me" and there she was with that awkward fake smile again. "_I don't mind if I'm with you_" If only he knew ….

Their relationship was _never_ this boring. They were having dinner and Leight remained in silence, with her head up on the clouds. Sebastian noticed.  
"Hey baby… What are you thinking?"  
"Who? Oh, me? Ohh... Nothing. I was just…. You know." Third awkward smile of the night.  
"No I don't, but I will if you tell me" Fuck, she thought, why is he always like this?  
"Oh it's nothing… just my… silly head."  
"Ok, if you don't want to tell me that's ok. We've never had secrets but…that's ok, I guess. You look amazing tonight, you know?" Oh right, the things Sebastian said when he had nothing better to say, she almost forgot. She wasn't all dressed up, and just a tiny bit of make up on, how could he say this? She knew Sebastian liked when she had a dress on or something a bit more formal. But hey, maybe _she was amazing_. _I hope he likes it too, _she thought.  
"Want anything else?" the waiter asked.  
"Only the check, please."

**10P.M.**

"Are you sure it's here baby? It seems a little….dark." Sebastian was afraid.  
"Oh darling of course it's here. "  
"NO!" She wanted it to be a surprise.  
"Hum…Ok, I guess?"

They left the car and entered the bar. It was crowded, mostly girls with 17 or 18 years. Gossip Girl fans, of course_. I better hide._ They wouldn't notice her if she wasn't on the front row. Neither would him, but that would be ok, she only _needed to see him._

She sat on the chair next to the balcony and asked the bartender for an Orange-vodka.  
"You want something?"  
"No, thanks baby" Sebastian tried to kiss her but she turned her face as fast as she could. They haven't kissed the whole night and she wanted to keep it that way.  
The first guitar chords started to fill the air and everyone turned their heads towards the stage. Oh, ok, mini-stage. But it was enough.

"Good night foh y'all people"

There _he _was. _Her_ Ed. _Her_ man. _Her _gentleman. _Her_ British guy. The _reason _she hadn't slept in a while. Black skinny jeans, white t-shirt that made his body look perfectly… bangable_._

_OH God Leight you can't think about this while you're next to your real boyfriend__._

_"The first song we're gonna play is... FUCKING ORANGE!"_

Oh Great. She _loved _every song of TFY, it made her dance. She loved to dance! What better than a music that can make you dance, and the boy who sings is the one you're always making out with (even if only on the show) and you…. _Kinda_ like him?

_"If you're pissed off… give yourself a break!"_

_She_ tried to make eye contact with _him_ but _he_ was focused on the mini moshpit on the front. _He_ jumped, and _he_ jumped high, and was never in the same place. The stage wasn't that big but _he_ couldn't stop. Neither could _she._  
"This guys are cool, I never thought Ed would have a band like this."  
"Oh yes they are! I just love them, it's happy music!" It was. She was laughing and dancing.

_"Leiiiiight! What are you doing here?"_ Uhoh. She knew this voice. It couldn't be… Oh _**it was**_. Why? Why you cruel destiny?

"Hi…hum… Jessica. What are you doing here?"  
"Hum…. I guess I came to see my boyfriend!"  
"Oh that's right, you guys are _dating _now" She knew they were dating, but she couldn't _admit it_. He hadn't said a word to her _about it_, and _she never asked_.  
"Oh yes ma'am we are. He's sooo perfect _you have no idea_. _**We're**_ so _**happy!**_" Jessica made a huge grin. _Oh I bet he is,_ she thought.

"_CAN I HAVE A BEER? CAN I HAVE A FUCKING BEER?"_ Only Ed would stop to yell this at the waitress. Everyone laughed, but he was really serious.

"So… is this their first music?"  
"Yes it is."  
"Oh ok, so I guess I haven't lost that much. What's the name of the song?"_  
You're dating him and you don't even know the name of the songs? Wow Jessica.  
_"It's Orange, I guess" Sebastian said. Sebastian knew Leight didn't really liked Jessica, he only didn't know why. But she wouldn't explain. It was better for all of them _if no one knew_ she was having a _**big crush**_ on Ed. She drank a bit of her vodka, expecting it not to burn her throat. It did.

"Next one is called… Come flash yada yada yada you know the rest!"  
"Oooh _I love_ this one!" Leight was excited.  
"Good for you" Jessica said, smiling. Leight could tell she was awkward with her. Great.  
"Sshhh… let me hear this!" Wow, did Sebastian just tell them to shut up?

"_Oh, c'mon flash all my ladies  
she was into having babies  
she was into liking men and I think I can tell she wants to do it again  
She wanna…._"

_He saw her. He looked at her_. She was _next to Jessica_. He couldn't believe it. She was so _**beautiful**_… _Next to Sebastian_. She waved at him, he even stopped singing. Everyone stared at him, expecting him to say the next line of the music, but _he was….. Amazed_. He had never seen Leight with jeans and t-shirt but she looked even more beautiful than on the show, he always thought it couldn't be possible. He saw Jessica next to her and sent her a kiss, so it didn't look bad. He liked her; he really did, but…

"Sorry guys, let's start this again"

_"She wanna dress like the others but a budget is a budget so she can't budge."  
_This line fits her so well…

After this music, they played more: Pirate, Boy doesn't Smoke, Le Soleil and the last one… City Stop.

_"This one… I love it for so many reasons. It's called City Stop. "_

"Oooh I gotta hear this in the middle of the pit. Would you mind Sebastian?"  
"No, not at all! Go and have fun!"  
She left them both there, Sebastian and Jessica. She was a bit afraid of the crowd, _she was never a good rock fan _so the gigs she went never had moshpit and stuff, but she loved the energy there. She stopped right in front of the mic stand, in the middle of the crowd so it wouldn't be too obvious for him to discover her. Truth is: _his eyes stared at her the whole song.  
_  
_"Italy…I hear it's nice this time of year! Goodnight guys and thank you for coming, you mean a lot to me!"_ _He_ made a _strange look_ to Leight, but she had already decided_ she was going to the backstage_ congratulate him.


	2. Chapter 2

The worst part was passing by **the security guards**.  
She started walking to the right side of the stage and entered a door that said Backstage. Oh well, it wasn't that hard after all.  
"Hey miss where you think you're going?" _**Damn.**_  
"I'm a friend of the band, may I come in?"  
"Yeah sure, there were a lot of friends there, you have to _wait outside_ just like the others."  
"But I'm serious I'm Ed's co-star on Gossip Girl."

"Yeah sure. Out. _**NOW.**_"  
"_NOoooooooooooooooooo_" But the security guy didn't listen to her. Then he came in.  
"Hey Joseph, it's safe, I know her, she's _a friend_ of mine."  
"Are you sure Mr Westwick?"  
"Oh… Despite _liking to see her ass_ on your shoulder like a potato sack, it's true, let her pass."  
"SEE? I told you so. Oh wait… WHAT? Ed, I have a boyfriend."  
"Yeah so what me too. Oh, not a boyfriend, a _girlfriend_." Oh gosh how that sounded weird to both of them.

The security guy put her on the ground and left. She went towards him, but _he was all sweaty_ and smelling, so she didn't kiss him. That was ok with her though, sweaty men for the win.  
"What are you doing here you _wanker_?"  
"Ahah, don't call me that, _asshole._ _I was just passing by..."_  
"Oh _sure_! You were just passing by and heard that we were playing here tonight and _decided to get in_, let me guess"  
"Yeah it was _sort of_ that." He smiled. _Oh gosh, sweaty and smiling, please God stop it._  
"_You look hot tonight_, I've never seen you like this before."  
"Like this?"  
"You know jeans and t-shirt. You're always dressed up when I see you." _She knew he'd like it._  
"That's because I never go out to places like this. _Why should I be all dressed up when this is just a punk bar and you are the one singing?_"  
"As if you don't like to hear me singing Leight."

"I never said I didn't." Awkward silence, eyes staring at eachother. He could swear she was Blair right on that moment.  
"I have to take a _quick shower_, would you mind…?" He made her a sign with his head for her to leave, but _she stayed_.  
"What? Are you embaraced of having me here while taking a shower? It's not like..._ I've never seen it."_  
"Hum.. _Some parts of me you've never seen_" Unfortunately, both thought.  
"Oh but _I swear I won't look_."  
"_Why _do you want to see me shower?"  
"I don't.. It's not like… Oh God. Ok I'll leave. Bye."  
"Nooo… I was just kidding _darling_. Sit there. I'll be right back." And then turned his back to her.

"Sooo… You enjoyed the show?" He asked her while _he was taking out his shirt_. Oh god… Just the thought of _touching his neck_ and then _his chest_... That besides being hairy it was still so _sexy_… She felt an _urge to get up_ and _start touching his shoulders_, turning his head to her and _kissing _him right on his _soft lips_ and _feeling his sweaty body touching her delicate skin_, his hands caressing her legs…  
"Hey Leight I'm _kinda_ talking to you."  
She jumped of her chair. She totally got lost on her thoughts. On _her naughty thoughts_.  
He put a _towel around his waist_ and took off the jeans. Oh dear, that was too much too handle.

"Hum… what did you just asked?"  
"If you liked the show?"  
"Yes I did, _I like your music Ed_, and I've already told you that." If it was just the music she liked…  
"You've never told me you liked it _this much_" He smiled and got in the shower cabin. She couldn't take her eyes of his towel, which he removed right ahead.  
"What do you mean?"  
"You've never told me you liked it so much you could come to one of our shows. Neither you'd come today. You haven't said a word to me all day!" Oh poor Eddy, did he really thought she could not speak with him a whole day? Nah, that was too much without him.

Leighton was never a crazy girl. As in, a girl who would do crazy random stuff. Like, _going into the shower with him right there_. Her eyes popped out when she realized it: _I came here to tell him something and he's on the shower_.  
She peeped behind the door. Perfect, _no one outside_. Her hand on the key, the door was locked. With the sound of the water, he didn't even notice. He was with _his back turned to her_, head to the wall, singing, and she thought it was the greatest opportunity. Leighton started _undressing faster than she thought she would_, but it had to be done. It was her last chance. Now or never. Shirt and bra – out.  
"So tell me, how was your day?" Oh good, he wanted to talk. She was praying to every angel up above for him not to turn around.  
"Oh it was good. I got rid of all the paparazzi really fast and got home right on time." Pants out, panties out too. Socks… Out! There she was, naked. And he didn't notice, yet.  
As she opened the shower door he turned around but she was quick and closed it before he could even say anything.

"_**LEIGHT!**_ What are you doing?"  
"Oh well… I'm _taking a shower_. _With you_."  
"BUT…but….but…" He was _speechless._ The girl he was dreaming about for the _last year and a half _was right there in front of him, naked, showering with him.  
"But what?" She smiled and kissed him. "_You're not gonna tell me you don't want me, are you?_"  
"YES! I mean… no… I mean… yes _I do want you_ but..."  
"So _shut up and kiss me_, silly head." His warm smile, like he never smiled before; she felt her heart melting with the water going down their bodies.  
"I have a girlfriend, and I like her Leighton."

"Oh do you? Then why did you barely looked at her while I was out there?"  
"Because…."  
"See?" She looked him in the eyes and smiled again. Leighton's hand was caressing his cheeks and his neck. His hands on her waist, not letting her go away from him anymore.  
He kissed her. But this time, _not just a kiss-on-the-lips_. This time it had _tongue_. It had _DNA_. It had _**passion**_. It had _two years of repressed __love_. It had _f__ir__e__w__o__r__k__s_. It had _**magic**_. It had _explosions of hearts_ around them, like you see on the cartoons. It had water in the middle, too.

Tongues colliding, her _hard nipples_ feeling his _chest breathing faster and faster_, his belly was touching her _velvety skin_… and a _boner_. A _big_, no, a _huge boner_ was coming out of the dark. She could _feel _it on _her pubis_, though he was trying hard to _keep it distant_. He was _afraid of her reaction_, when _she pulled his hand to her ass_. He didn't even bothered to try to take them off, after all _it was a sign she really wanted it_. The _heat_ of the _water rolling down their bodies_ only helped to _turn them even more on_ that they already were. He needed to _cool down_ but her _hands travelling through his body_ only made him _**hornier**_. _He pushed her against the wall_ and _she moaned_. She liked when he was _harsh_.

He finally disconnected his tongue of hers and started _kissing her neck_. Every inch of her was _thrilled _by this simple thing. He kissed her _shoulders_ very gently, her _chest _and… her _breasts_. His tongue licking her nipples at the same time his hand massaged her boobs drove her mad of hornyness. Her legs were rubbing on his as her hands were pleasing him, and she was almost begging him to put his dick inside of her.  
"Please Ed…" He looked her I the eyes with a worried expression, he wasn't sure if they should do it.  
"Are you sure?"  
"YES" But that was enough for him.

As soon as he placed his member on her, she started moaning. They were kissing, touching, like two passionate lovers should be, and it was perfect. He was thrusting so hard she even hit with her head on the wall. She laughed but that didn't take their concentration away. They dreamed about doing it so many times, and almost felt like they were dreaming right now, with the scorching water making tiny clouds. Feeling his dick inside of her felt so much better than any other that she ever fucked, and she could tell by his groans that he was enjoying it as much as she was. She was really close….  
"Leighton… I think…. I'm comi…"  
"Sshh.. don't talk…"  
He kept moaning, but this time, louder. The pleasure of knowing that she was really there, that it was not his hand… Made him explode. His head lying on her neck and the water rolling on his face, he couldn't stop but he started penetrating slower.

At the same time. her body started having contractions, her legs got harder and her nipples were even harder. He felt her coming and accelerated again, so she could have fun too. She knew he was the one, because no one ever made her come that way. Her hands pushing hard his hair and she got lost in heaven.  
They gazed at eachother, knowing that their eyes said it all. They kissed again. And again. And again.

"I… I never thought you felt that way too."  
" Yeah… I know."  
"You're so mysterious, and sometimes confusing.."  
"I know Leight… I know. Let's just... Enjoy the bath?" She laughed and leaned her back on his chest, his arms around her waist.  
Maybe someday they would make it official. Maybe someday they would admit that they loved eachother. But for now, it just felt so good lying on his arms, knowing that no one could ever tear them apart. Because they were in love, and no one could ever take that away from them.


	3. Chapter 3

"_My tongue says she's missing yours. – L_"_  
_  
He heard the celphone ringing but he was in the middle of recording an important scene with Chace and Jessica, so he couldn't see it. She was sitting behind the cameras but he looked at her and seemed nervous.  
"CUT! ED, WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPENNED HERE?"  
"What did I do wrong?" He had no clue.  
"What? You didn't even noticed it? You just looked straight to the camera here and smiled! You can't smile when you're talking about your father! Chuck's father! Whatever! Let's see if this time we can do it. ACTION."

One more time, repeating the scene. She made him look at her, and he could see she was amused. How fun was it to make him fail? He could by her smile that it was at least a bit funny. Bitch.  
As soon as the scene ended, he went to check his phone, without noticing Jessica was trying to talk with him.  
"Hey Ed I was thinking…." And he turned his back on her.  
He saw her message and smirked. Without noticing Jessica on his side, he answered her.

"_Of course she did. Once you try me, you become addicted. -E_"

"Who texted you?"  
"UH? Oh, darling, you scared me." He put his hands on Jessica's waist and tried to kiss her, but she pushed him back.  
"I'm serious."  
"So am I."  
"Ed, I saw you giggling."  
"Ok, I'll tell you. Actually, I can't tell you. It's a surprise for you." He was such a good liar. Then he finally kissed her. A feeling-free kiss, obviously. He knew he had to end it but he didn't know how, besides he didn't know either if_ she_ was able to do the same. While he kissed her, his eyes were wide open and looking at Leighton. She saw them and felt nauseous. _She_ knew _he was teasing her_, but still, it **felt awful**_. I can do much better than you_, she thought. _Where's Sebastian? _

He saw her leaving the chair and decided to follow her. Jessica was talking with Chace was looked amused, so he disappeared. He sought for her on the whole set but he didn't find her. When he was returning to the set, he decided to check the makeup room. There she was. He peeped through the key hole and saw her there, with Sebastian. She was sitting on the counter in front of the mirror, and he was right… in the middle of her legs.

"HEY man what are you doing here? Everybody's looking for you! You need to record this sce…"  
"Chace! You gotta see this"  
"What?" Ed let Chace see and..  
"SCOOOORE!" They both laughed. "That nasty little girl. I never thought she could do this here but hey, guess all of us have secrets."  
"You betcha.." Ed was looking at the wall with a thoughtful look, like he was hiding something Chace didn't know.  
"What do you mean? Ed?"  
"MISTER WESTWICK WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU"  
Ed left to the set quickly; he wasn't good enough at lying to his roommate.

After finishing **it** with Sebastian, Leighton saw _his_ message. Oh what a self absorbed ass. Sometimes she thinks he forgets to turn off Chuck-mode. A week had passed since their doing-it-on-the-water thing and they hadn't been alone since then. She missed it. Him. And she was sure he had followed her after his kiss with Jessica, and that he saw her and Sebastian together. She knew he couldn't stand Sebastian, so the image of the two of them fucking…. It should be awful for him. She giggled. It was fun thinking about a jealous Ed.

She sat on her chair and watched him act. She was waiting for her turn to do some scenes with Ms Carr. The other times when she couldn't be with him off-screen, they always managed to do it on-screen. They didn't have any scenes together this time; they had broken up a few episodes ago. So she was a bit sad about it, but there were nothing she could do. She decided to send him another sms.

"_Everything you can do, I can do better. –L"_

He heard it ringing again and looked at her, knowing who and what it was. She couldn't be any more…subtle?

"_LUNCH TIME PEOPLE."_

They all went to some restaurant nearby, and both had chosen the farthest tables possible from each other.  
"Baby why aren't we going to sit next to Chace and Leighton?"  
"Uh… I don't want to."  
"Why?"  
"I want some privacy with my girlfriend, may I?" Jessica smiled, all melting inside.  
"Of course baby" and gave him a smooch. They sat next to the window and ordered the food. He remembered he had forgotten to check the SMS and now Jessica was with it on her hands.  
"What can Leight do better than you baby?" She arched her eyebrows, expecting an answer.  
"Hum… Oh…Well… Nothing actually. Why?"  
"Because she sent you a message saying that everything you can do, she can do better."

"She did?" He laughed. He knew she had a bit of Blair inside her, but he never thought she'd show it to him. But that would be fun, role-playing. _We can all be bad when we want to_, he thought. If she was planning to play like that, he'd do it either. But now Jessica was suspicious and he didn't want her to find out. At least not now, he was having too much fun.  
"Oh don't worry; she must be talking about acting. You know we're always talking about who acts better and I told her next time she'd see Chuck, I'd make sure she wouldn't forget how good the acting was."  
"Oh you guys… You'll never grow up, will you?"  
"Noup, never… You know me..." They both laughed and looked at the other table.  
"Do you wanna have dinner with me, Jess?"  
"tonight?"  
"Yes"  
"Sure! Why not?" she smiled. "Every moment spent with you is worthy. Actually, I have a better idea: why… " she gave him a peck "won't" two "we" another one "have dinner" four "at my house? I'll cook."  
"Fine! I'll meet you there dear." He was a bit queasy with all those kisses. She left.

Sebastian had to go home so she was having lunch with Blake, Penn and Chace. The couple ordered some French fries and was feeding each other.  
"Ohh look it's an airplane! Now open your mouth… Open that beautiful lips so tipsy wispy honey bunny…"  
"Oh Gosh Penn please shut up, you're making us nauseous" Blake laughed so hard the frie even fell from her mouth.  
"Ohh look what you've done, now I have to give you some more" Penn said with a psycho voice. Blake gasped. He was obviously mocking Leighton. The usual. Sometimes Blake thought they weren't that different from the characters. The only difference was that Chace wasn't dating Jessica, Ed was. And Leighton wasn't dating Ed, but Sebastian. And they were not as mean as the characters were.  
"Oh look, Jessica left Ed alone. Be right back"  
"Hey Leighton aren't you going to finish your ice cream?"  
"No, you can eat it Chace." She smiled and went to _his_ table.

"What are you doing here?"  
"Ohh the love birdie is sooo alone. I had to assure he wouldn't fly away before I could catch him."  
"Jessica read your text. Lucky it wasn't anything bad."  
"It's never bad when it's from me."  
"Sure, Leighton."  
"So, tell me, do you have plans for tonight?" She stared at him in a suggestive way.

"I do, actually." But he knew he'd cancel them if she asked him to.  
"Oh, what a shame. Sebastian went home this week, and I'm going to be all… alone… all…night."  
"And… What do I have to do with that?"  
"I was thinking maybe… _just maybe_.. You could have _dinner with me_" her foot _accidentally slipped_ _from her shoe_ and she started teasing him underneath the table. Luckily they had a towed covering the table.  
"_I'll see what I can do about it_." His lips tried to smile but there was something weird there.  
"You wanna join us there?" He looked at the table where Penn was still feeding Blake and Chace was really bored.  
"No thank you, I'll be fine just here."  
"Ok. Let me know what you want to do… Later." She got up and went to the table again, bouncing her hips like crazy. When she looked over her shoulder, he shook his head, laughing, but she knew he had been staring at her ass. She knew the power she had.

"_7.30? – E_"

She knew he couldn't resist.

"_Cya there. Bring some. –L_"

What did she mean by "some"? Some what? He didn't know, but he was curious to find out.

They left the set by 6 o'clock. Fortunately, she had time to prepare the meal and get ready for him. It was only their second time together and she obviously didn't want to disappoint him. She got home and started to prepare things: some red wine, candles. Food? She had already ordered it. Italian food, of course. She put the red towel above the dinner table, and two glasses on both sides. Two plates, two forks, two spoons. They'd only eat pasta, so, no knifes needed. Two candle holders, two red candles. And that was it. 7 PM and someone was knocking on the door. She wasn't ready yet, it couldn't be him. She fixed her hair and opened the door. It wasn't him.

"Miss Meester?"  
"Yes?"  
"The Italian food you ordered is here."  
"Oh." She was a bit disappointed, but happy it wasn't him; mean she had time to get ready.  
"Here… Keep the change"  
"Thanks!"  
Red lingerie: a cute bustier with pink details and cute shorts. Wavy hair, her red lipstick she knew he loved on her. There she was, hot, sexy and ready.

Ding-Dong the bell was ringing. Again.  
"Look I said keep it…. UH! Edward!" her voice was sexier on that last word.  
"Hi, dear." He offered her the pink peony he had on his hands and he saw her almost melting on the floor.  
"Aww Thank you…"  
"You're welcome. Why are you dressed like that?" She turned his back on him and went to find some jar to put it.  
"Oh… you can…" before she could finish the sentence, he was already rubbing himself against her, putting one hand on her waist and one down to her left thigh.  
"You look lovely tonight." She smiled and lift her hand to his head, caressing his hair, carefully so it wouldn't fall.  
"I know, right? Now let me…"  
"You… are not going…. anywhere" he turned her around and gave her one hot-sexy-tongue-full kiss; grabbed her ass and she wrapped her legs around him. He started to walk towards the table while taking off her bustier.

"What are you doing? I ordered some food.."  
"Forget the food." With one arm, he pushed all the things that were on the table to the floor, including the table towel, with the other laid her down. He started kissing her neck but she was still trying to undress him.  
"Don't bother" He was whispering on her ear "This won't take too long"  
He rubbed his hand against her breasts and made a road with his tongue, starting on her neck and ending on her… hips. She was already moaning hard and he decided it was time to let his fingers play a bit. He seized her shorts and ripped them off.  
"Oh God…" she moaned.

He penetrated her with his fingers; at first just one… then two. When he felt she was starting to like it, he inserted one more.  
"Do you like it?"  
"Yes… faster… please…"  
He accelerated the rhythm with one hand, and the other began to rub her clit while she was grabbing the side of the table.  
"It feels so good… Ed…" she couldn't talk; she was groaning too loud.  
"Sshhh… Should I stop?"  
"NO! Please… keep doing it… I'm almost coming…" He smiled. She ran her fingers through his hair and he touched her clit with his tongue. His dick was really hard but he knew he couldn't… She'd have enough fun with his fingers.  
Without noticing it, he rubbed the G point. She was moaning too loud again and knew she was almost there. So he stopped.

"ED. Why… did… you… stop?"  
"Oh well, I think I had enough fun for today."  
"What?"  
"You heard me. See you tomorrow?" He gave her just a kiss-on-the-lips and… Puff. Gone. She felt pathetic, lying on the top of the table, but she was already too horny to not finish what he didn't. So she did.

While on the elevator, he looked in the mirror: he had his ace covered with red lipstick, his hair was all messy and his clothes were… unbottoned. He had to clean himself before arriving Jessica's house. Thankfully, she lived far from Leighton so he had time to do it on his car. But there was osmething he couldn't hide from her : his boner.

He rang the bell and the moment she opened the door, he kissed her and took her to her bedroom.  
"Ed… Ed… What's going on?"  
"Nothing.. I was just… thinking of you." Truth was: he couldn't handle being hard anymore. But guess Jessica wouldn't know.

He fucked her like there was no tomorrow, but, instead of seeing Jessica, he saw Leighton. Instead of having raw sex with Jessica, he made love to Leighton, and of that he was sure. When he was coming, he almost said _her_ name out loud. When they finished it, Jessica was amazed.  
"Oh what was thatall about?"  
"Oh dear… you know how much you turn me on."  
"Yeah… but I've never thought it was that much."  
"Well… I think you already know the answer."  
"Oh.. I Love you Edward."  
"Yeah…" he turned his back on her and tried to sleep. He was a good liar, but he knew he couldn't lie about that.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Notes**: I've NEVER been to NY. I've never left my country actually. So excuse me if some parts aren't how it's supposed to be. I guided myself trough googlemaps LOL I tried. I'm sorry if I failed (too much). Oh, and to do this chapter I based myself in these pictures:[.com/2901840]. If you want, you can follow the order of the pics (IN MY HEAD OBVIOUSLY, THIS DIDN'T REALLY HAPPEN) as you read the fic. Oh and, yes I say that a lot, enjoy!

The next morning, Ed had to wake up early: a friend of his was flying from London to NYC, he was going to a casting there and Ed promised him he'd show him the city and they'd go to a Basketball game. He got up of the bed and went to the shower.  
"Where are you going baby?"  
"Taking a shower… May I?"  
"Only if I go with you." Jessica smiled. Ed was not that excited, though.  
"Sorry dear, I have to hurry up. You don't mind, do you?" She pouted.  
"No… no… That's ok. It's just… Oh nothing forget it." Ed was walking to the bathroom but he stopped, he knew she wanted him to ask what was wrong.  
"What?" he asked.  
"Nothing… it's just that… sometimes I look at you and I feel you're not here. It's like as if I am talking to a wall. Like your mind is above clouds and doesn't want to let me go with you. It's hard you know? Was it something I did? Or said?" Jessica started crying. He had never seen her like that.  
"No… no… no... Please… don't cry. It's not you, it's just that…" He had to find the guts to tell her he never liked her, but he tried. Yes he did. "I've been so busy with the GG shooting that I don't have time to myself, to do whatever I want to you know? And I like space, I really like it. I'm exhausted, this is too much for me to handle."

He got in the shower and all he could think of was that night at the backstage with Leighton. Great, he thought.

That was exactly what was missing for him to be pissed off: the mere thought of being (really) in love. He always thought it was only a crush, a loooooooooooooong crush. But after being with her and hearing her telling him those things… He had the so-called butterflies that Chuck must have felt on the series.

"HEY! HERE, DICKHEAD!" Yes, Ed was always very nice to his friends. Everyone in the airport looked at him; trying to figure out to whom the hell he was shouting that.  
"Heeeey!"  
"How have you been? I was really surprised when you called me the other day saying that you were coming."  
"Oh you know… I heard about a casting and I knew it was my chance. Now or never. And I knew you were here so I had where to stay."  
"Ahah, you trust me too much." Ed looked at his friend laughing, but they both know it was true. The kind of relationship they had wasn't very common, they were closer than brothers. Back in the days where they both lived in England, they made a few... things… together.  
"So, where are we going?" He asked.  
"I was thinking about taking you to a very American-ish thing: we're going to see the Knicks game!"  
"Ohh I see..."  
They put the bags on the back of Ed's car and went home.  
"You know, I do not live alone."  
"Really? I thought you did."  
"No, I have a roommate. You might have heard of him. Chace Crawford?"  
"No… Not really."  
"Oh well have you ever watched Gossip Girl?"  
"Sometimes… just to see what you were doing. Why?"  
"So you'll know him. I just hope that there aren't any papps outside."  
"Ahah you're so egocentric."  
"No I'm serious! You have no idea… Everybody thinks I have a thing with my roommate."  
"Are you serious?" They both laughed.  
"Yes I am... At the beginning it was fun, we just laughed about it. But now it's turning really annoying, like, in every interview we go together they ask about us. Now imagine that they see me taking another guy home." His friend laughed really hard  
"Oh well I guess we're going to have threesomes here! Me, you and… What's his name again? Oh, yeah, Chace. Sexy!"  
"Oh yes… a lot." His friends put his hand on Ed's leg.  
"Hey man don't you dare…" And they both cracked laughing.

No paparazzi outside.  
Perfect.  
They took the elevator till his floor and when they were opening the door, Chace was going out.  
"Hey man. Oh, is this that friend..?"  
"Yes. Chace, John. John, Chace."  
"Hi." John smiled.  
"So… Where are you going?" Ed asked.  
"Hum… Do you really want to know?" Chace knew about Ed and Leight but he never told anyone. Ed was his friend and he respected that he was trying to find the right moment to tell Jessica.  
"Hum… Yes?"  
"Sebastian passed by an hour ago or so and invited me to the Knicks game. Leight told him I liked it and he thought it would be cool to invite me."  
"OH yes... Join the **dark** side Chace… Way to go Chace."  
"Oh c'mon man you know I'm on your side. He was just being nice to me, and you have to remember that I've known him since 2005…"  
"Yeah whatever… John, you can put your things there" He pointed to the room. "Here's the bathroom, here's the bedroom. You'll have to sleep on the couch, but you don't mind do you?"  
"No… That's ok." He smiled. Chace had already left the apartment after Ed's little scene. To John, they really looked like a couple. He laughed at that thought.  
"You don't like that Sebastian that much… do you?"  
"Uh? Oh… I don't have anything against him."  
"Oh yes I could tell that. What's going on?"  
"I'll explain to you later, we must go or else we'll be late for the game."

They got to Madison Square Garden fast, it was near his house.  
"Here… I have special tickets." Ed went to the front row and John was happy about it, he had never gone to a basketball game. John looked to the front and saw Chace and a couple next to him.  
"Is that Sebastian?" He pointed to the guy next to Chace.  
"UH? Fuck… Yes."

"Hey guys… what's Ed doing here? And who's that guy next to him? His new boyfriend? Does Jessica know?" Chace stared really serious at her, expecting she said something about her and Ed. But no, she didn't.  
"Yeah... I didn't know he'd be here" Chace said, looking at them, smiling.  
"Hey guys the game will start in 5 minutes." Sebastian never liked not to receive attention.

"Fuck?" John was oblivious.  
"Oh… Let me tell you. See that girl there? In yellow?"  
"That one?" John pointed to Leighton.  
"Sshh don't point. Yes that one. It's Leighton Meester."  
"Yes I've seen her on GG. She's like the main character or something like that, right?"  
"Well sort of… Anyway, she's the reason I don't like Sebastian"  
"She's so freaking hot. Wait... I'm not following… Weren't you with that girl, what's her name? Jessica?"  
"Yes, I am." he giggled. "Remember when I moved, I told you about this girl that was really hot and I really wanted to…do her really hard?"  
"Yes… OH, that's Jessica right?"  
"WRONG." Ed came close to John's ear "It's Leighton" he smiled and took a sip of his drink.  
"So you're saying that you had a crush on her?"  
"Yes, I used to."

"But now you're dating Jessica, the brunette with green eyes?"  
"Yes… And you know, The Filthy Youth had a concert a few weeks ago, and she" Ed took a quick look at Leighton "was there. And I…" He noticed that John wasn't paying that much attention so he whispered to his ear again "did her in the backstage."  
"Whaaat? You're so fucking kidding me!"  
"No, I'm not. She is really… Oh dear, really hot. And she knows what to do." He made a pervy smile.  
"Oohhhhh…" John smiled and Ed was proud of what he was saying. "Ed, you're the man. But you know what, you have to be careful. That guy doesn't look like a very friendly specie" John was rubbing his hand on Ed's leg without even noticing, Leighton looked and laugh.

"Hey honey… Look at that" she made him a sign with her head "Is that guy rubbing his hand on Ed's leg or what?"  
"Where? H… Ahahah" Sebastian laughed and told Chace to look at them. They really looked like a couple, so cute. Ed saw Chace looking at them and asked what were they laughing of, and he only moved his lips.  
"Leight… is… mocking…. With… you... OH Man no way. That bitch."  
"What's happening?" John asked.  
"She's mocking me. HEY BITCH" Leighton looked at him, to see to whom was he talking, but she quickly discovered that the _bitch_ was her. His eyes said it all. So she decided to kiss Sebastian. "_Me? A bitch? You haven't seen nothing yet_." she thought.  
"You… Whore" He was nervous and jealous. "Be right back."

As soon as he passed the doors to the bathrooms, he stopped. Grabbed his phone and texted _her._

"_Always thinking about me, aren't you? –E" _

He checked himself on the mirror and smiled. He was hot. As usual. His phone rang.

"_And why should I be doing that? You're not that important. Not anymore. –L_"

"_Chace told me. Don't make things harder than they are, you know you want me. –E"_

He left the bathroom and when to the service door to smoke a cigarette.

"_After what you did to me, not even if I was __**dead**__ I'd want you back. I'm fine with him. –L"_

"_C'mon pumpkin, you know he doesn't give you butterflies. Meet me outside the bathrooms. –E"_

He wasn't sure if she'd show up, but at least he couldn't say he didn't try. Ed lighted a cigarette and looked to the sky. Bright day, though it was a bit cold, and the clouds were with funny shapes. Ten minutes had passed and _no clue_ of Leighton. He was already on his third cigarette when the door opened. She was _even more beautiful_ on day light: her messy brown/light brown hair shone a lot more when the sun was around, and the dress she was wearing made her already hot body seem even more... bangable. She had a pair of silver _d'Orsay Sedaraby_, by Manolo, one of her favorite shoes.

"_Edward_." She said, with a distrustful tone. What he had done to her was still hanging on her throat waiting to be… swallowed.  
"I was **almost** giving up on you"  
"Oh really? You and your _little Chuck Bass_ always give up when things get interesting." She was referring to his dick. Leighton heard a while ago (Jessica told her) that he used to call it Chuck Bass.  
"How the hell… Well it doesn't matter. What does…matter" He came close to her face and slowly directed her back to the wall near, put his arms above her shoulders like she was trapped. She couldn't escape it. Him. "Is... that _you're here now._"  
"Yes..." He knew she was having trouble breathing and he was enjoying how he affected her. "I'm here. So what? _Are you going to put your fingers up on me and then leave me here alone, __**again**_?"  
"What if I do?"  
"_You won't_. Not this time." She repelled him with all the strength she had, making him walk two steps behind. Then he stumbled in a rock, and fell on the floor. She laughed hard, but he was with an un-very-friendly face.

"Oh you _dirty whore_…" but right when he was trying to get up, she put her right leg in the middle of his legs, which were wide open due to the fall, and her right foot on the top of his crotch. If he moved a mere centimeter, there would be blood. A lot of it. She smiled when she heard the word _Whore,_ she knew he was probably having a hard on.  
"You like to play rough don't you, Eddy?"  
"As soon as you get your heel of my balls I swear _I'll bang you like you've never been banged in your whole life_"  
"Do you think I want that, Eddy?"  
"_I know you want it_ Leighton. I give you what Sebastian doesn't."  
"Don't you dare comparing yourself to my… uh… _boyfriend_" She didn't like Sebastian anymore as a boyfriend, but she wasn't going to allow Ed saying _bad things_ about him. Because, if there was one thing that _Sebastian_ knew how to do, was fucking. He could be a _little weird_ sometimes, but still he made her come _5 times in one night_. Of course, _she wasn't thinking of him_ when she came, but that wasn't even the point.

"You can't even call him _boyfriend_ anymore, can you?" Leighton pressed his balls against the heel a bit more. She knew it was _hurting_, but not hurting him that much. Jus the enough for him to shut the fuck up a while and listen to her. She was really _pissed off_, and this was the greatest opportunity to _show_ it. Thanks to whoever put that rock there.  
"That's not the point, Ed. The point is: you" she moved her feet slowly above his balls, knowing that it would make his erection grow. "Can't treat me" still moving it. "Like garbage. And if you do…" She stepped harder "This WILL happen again. And you'll wish it didn't. Understand?"  
Ed was already dying in pain/hornyness, so he couldn't really answer; he just looked at her and nodded with his head.  
"Good. Now say you're sorry."  
He remained in silence with his pain; she was talking seriously and when he didn't answer, she stepped a tiny bit harder.  
"Fuck you Leighton… I'm…" He was almost crying. _There you have it, asshole, now you see how I've felt when you left me yesterday. "_Sorry_"_  
"What? Sorry, could you speak a little louder? I can't hear you dear" She smiled cynically.

"I'M SORRY LEIGHTON I'M SORRY."  
"There there… now tell me you'll never do it again."  
"I SWEAR I'LL NEVER DO IT AGAIN."  
"See how easy that was? That's the Ed I like" Leighton never liked to be controlling things as much as she was enjoying now. Looking at him so defenseless on the floor… it was fun! But it was better calm down, she liked him too much to have fun watching him suffer.

She was walking away when he tried to talk. Pain-free Ed was almost back. She was still laughing.  
"So…. Love… see you tomorrow at eight? In my apartment?"  
"I'll see what I can do." And she closed he door behind her, leaving him on the ground.

Ed was devastated. Not in a bad way. He just never thought she'd do what she just did. Little miss Leighton be-careful-don't-break-me-I'm-too-fragile Meester, after all, was a little miss Leighton don't-you-dare-playing-with-me Meester. That was good. He knew she had something hiding in her. And he liked that. He liked discovering new faces on people. She was playing hard to get, but he knew she was easy. He was enjoying this whole things, it was by far more pleasurable than his last relationships. The day after they'd be together, and he already had in mind what to do…

He got up and went back to the arena. The game had already ended and his friend was looking for him.  
"Hey dude where have you been? I've been looking for you everywhere"  
"I'll explain it to you… Later." He looked to the door and saw Leighton and Sebastian leaving. She looked behind her shoulder, directly to Ed's eyes. He smiled and thought, _See you tomorrow, bitch_.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Notes**: I've NEVER been to NY. I've never left my country actually. So excuse me if some parts aren't how it's supposed to be. I guided myself trough googlemaps LOL I tried. I'm sorry if I failed. OH AND THIS CHAPTER HAS A LOT OF LAMENESS. blame twiligh OST.

"What was that all about?"  
"Nothing."  
"Oh c'mon I saw her looking at you."  
"Yeah… guess she wants to party."  
"What are you going to do dude?" John asked him.  
"I don't know. Yet. "  
"You have something in mind? What happened back there? You disappeared"  
"I had better things to do" Of course Ed would never say what really happened. Rather let his friend thinking about it then actually telling him that he was humiliated by the girl he likes. Which, by the way, was not his girlfriend?  
His celphone rang.

_Jessica_

_Oh fuck what does she want now, _he thought. _.  
_"Hey darling… What's up?"  
"I was wondering if you could come here, tonight. I miss you so much."  
"But we were together this morning!" he said in a desperate voice. He was starting to get tired of her. _Note to self: find a sweet way to break up with Jess.  
_"You know I'm with John..."  
"OH you can bring him too!" She didn't even let him finish the fucking sentence.  
"Ok. Cya there in 5 minutes." He hung up. "C'mon John, you're going to meet my _girlfriend_." He said, in a disgusted voice.  
"Oh really? Can I tell her about Leighton? Pretty please?"  
"You're so funny." He gazed at John and gave him the middle finger. "Suck it."

"_I…. I think I like you more than I should. "  
"Really? So why do you still have Vanessa? "  
"Me? I'm dating Jessica, not Vanessa."  
"Whatever, Chuck. "  
"Leighton?"  
"I'm late to meet Nate. Bye! "  
"Leighton? WHATTHEFUCK? We're not Blair and Chuck! We're Ed and Leight? Why are you walking away? Leighton? Leighton, love, answer me! LEIGHTON!"_

And then he woke up.  
"What's up dude? Why were you screaming?"  
"Me?" he looked surprised.  
"Yes, you were all _'Leighton love oh Leighton…'_" Chace made a funny face.  
"I was not!"  
"You were dude. Look man, that's dangerous. You got to fix that thing, seriously. Or you're going to get burned."  
"I know dude, I know. What have you made for breakfast?"  
"Do I look like your momma?"  
"You're too fugly to look like my momma" Chace gave him the middle finger while he turned to his celphone.

_Dreamt about you tonight. –E_

After a while he received an answer.  
_  
Thank you for waking me asshole. –L_

_You're in such a good mood today. Always so sweet. –E_

_What do you want? –L_

_You. -E_

_Apart of that? –L _

_Dinner with me tonight? –E_

_Why? –L_

_Because I say so. –E_

_And since when do I obey you? –L _

_C'mon Leight, you know you want to. –E_

_Right. Where/Time? -L_

_My apartment7 –E_

_Cya there. –L _

"Why are you smiling to you telephone?"  
"You're such a bloody pain in the ass dude, just shut up. Oh and by the way I'll need the house tonight. So, go sleep somewhere else."_  
"_Why? Is Jessica coming?"  
"Who said anything about Jessica?" He smirked.

Ed knew he couldn't lie to Chace, might as well tell him the truth. He knew about his crush for Leighton all along, he had already told him everything, and besides, Chace was really good at keeping secrets. He understood perfectly that he was going to cause a lot more pain to Jessica if he told her about Leighton than if it was Ed telling her. So all he had to do was keep his mouth shut. And find a place to sleep.

4 P.M.

Ed was starting to prepare things for Leighton. Time to show her that he was not kidding…  
"What time is she coming?"  
"7 P.M."  
"What are you going to tell Jessica?"  
"Uh… That I'm going out with John. Do you mind taking him out tonight with you?"  
"Not at all, he's a cool guy. JOOOOHN! Let's go out." John babbled something but neither of them heard it.  
"If I were gay I swear I'd bang you, Chace Crawford."  
"You wish, bitch." Chace laughed and left the house with John.

6.30 P.M.

She was almost there. Leighton was never as punctual as Blair, of course, but she was almost there. He knew that she was anxious to see what was going to happen, she'd never be late. He put his arm out the window; Temperature outside: good enough. A t-shirt and a cardigan would be enough. He grabbed his white t-shirt and his black skinnies, he ones he knew he looked hot in. His favorite shoes and a beige cardigan. There was only one piece missing: the scarf. _How could I forget it_, he thought.

The bell rang.  
_The princess just arrived._

_Sebastian calling._

Stupid boy. She told him she was sleeping at her friend's house. What else did he need? Lately he had been obsessing over her: he wanted to know everything she did while he was out. She had to tell him at what time she left home, dent him a message when she got to her destiny, he even wanted to shop with her! Since when did Sebastian Stan like to shop with her? He was never man enough to do that, why start now, that she was starting to appreciate her freedom?  
She hung up the call and turned her phone off. For one whole night, she didn't want to hear about Sebastian. Actually, she was pretty good if she didn't know about him the whole week.

When she noticed, she was staring at _his_ building. Just a few more steps and she was going to be with _him_. He had been an asshole last week, but she got her_ little_ revenge yesterday. So, she thought, I guess we're okay now. She pressed his door bell and waited.

He was amazingly gorgeous. The white shirt and the black pants he wore the gig's day, so hot. Just like she liked him: simple. Just Ed. With no Chuck resemblances. Just… Ed. _Her_ Ed. The Ed she used to talk for hours on the set, while getting ready to a new scene. The Ed she liked… Besides, those clothes had a lot of memories there. Good ones. Awesome ones, actually.  
_  
"Hi there…" _

He looked at her like a drug addict looks to cocaine. She had never looked better in her life. Just a pink button-shirt and jeans. The only time he had seen her like that was… On his concert. Her hair was wavy, like he loved it, and she had just a bit of make up on. As soon as he reached her, he kissed her gently.  
"Be careful. I don't want anyone to see me." It hurt him hearing her saying that, but he knew it was true. No one could know about them, at least while she had a boyfriend. Oh, and Jessica.  
He pushed her kindly against the wall and sniffed her sweet smell, the one he knew for so long. And loved. He smiled.  
"How was your day, princess?"  
"Good enough. Sebastian only stopped calling me when I turned my phone off. He's getting a bit obsessive over us and I don't know how I'm felling about it."  
"Yeah… I know the feeling." He knew how it was to have another person loving him so much that she couldn't see how obsessed she was. He put his hands on her waist and kissed her again, this time with a bit more passion. He didn't want to spend all his energies now.  
"Come..." Ed held her hand and pushed her to the elevator. "You trust me?"  
"Well I don't know." She looked at him, making him remember what he did.  
"Why yes, you aren't that trustable either are you?" He smirked.  
"True. But yes, I do."  
He started to uncurl his scarf.  
"What are you doing?"  
"Trust me."  
"Ok…"  
He covered her eyes with the scarf and pushed the last floor button. For one minute, while he looked at them in the mirror, he actually thought they were a couple. He deeply wished they were.

"Here we are." The elevator stopped and he put his hands on her waist. "Now walking as I say. Be careful, there are some steps here." _Where the hell is he taking me? _She thought. She could smell his perfume, a combination between some sour and spice scents. It made her shiver, but he noticed and rubbed her body lines.  
"Are you ok? We can go back if you're cold"  
"No… I'm ok." She had never imagined he was so concerned about her. She had the idea of seeing him with Jessica and he seemed pretty cool with her, but she never saw a simple sparkle in his eyes when Jess was around. She heard his steps and a door open.  
"It's here." He took her hand and she followed.  
"Aren't you going to take this thing out of my eyes?" It was cold outside, she could tell that he took her to the roof of the building, but she wanted to see more. What were they doing there?  
"Just a minute" She heard the soft click of the lighter and took it off.  
"Ohmygosh." Ed looked at her surprised, he told her to wait.  
"Oh Leighton c'mon… I told you to keep it on"  
"Did you really think I'd obey you? Again?"  
"Bah…"

"But what is all this?" She looked around: he had put a fluffy carpet on the ground, and a clean towel above it. A candle holder on the ground, with 6 or 7 lighted candles. If she looked to the left, she could see all the lights in New Jersey, and the Hudson River. All the traffic down there, only tiny sparkles of red and yellow. The people were just tiny dots. It seemed like they were above all that. Forgetting the problems, the people, the traffic, the set, the paparazzi, the interviews, the photoshoots… And Jessica and Sebastian. She went to the parapet and stood there, appreciating the landscape. He turned on the stereo and brought her a cup of wine.  
"I… I just wanted to make up for the last time we were together. I felt bad about it, after yesterday. You know..."  
"Actually I don't know. You have no idea how you made me feel. You used me, Ed. To relief your frustrations that day. And you left when I needed you."  
"Oh c'mon, I'm pretty sure you were able to finish it alone" They laughed.

"Yes, I was. But that's not the point. I like you Edward. I really do. And I wish I've followed my heart, when we started shooting. If I only knew you liked me back..."  
"How could I not like you, princess? You're smart, you're gorgeous, you're sweet, you're… uh."  
"Oh well, you started dating Jessica..." She teased. His smiled vanished from his face.  
"I started dating her so I could forget you, or at least try to. I always loved you Leighton, but you looked so happy by Sebastian's side… I never wanted to do anything to make you feel bad. Never."  
"Oh yes I could tell that the other night"

"that's not… ugh. Look, I'm sorry. I'M REALLY SORRY. I never meant to… I don't know what happened. I freaked out"  
"Yeah yeah Ed… That's right." He felt so bad about what happened that he almost cracked up in tears in front of her. Instead, he went to the table with the dinner and brought the plates. One for her, one for him... He even put his stereo up on the roof, with some soft jazz music he knew she'd like. He knew her very well; guess she never noticed all the times he was looking at her face on the set, studying her expressions and her moves. He knew that she liked the combination between rough and sweet, and he was confident he could give her that. For the rest of their life's. _Oh for fucks sake Edward, you never wanted to get married,_ he thought.

"Hey you, the dinner is served" Some delicious looking food was there. She was starving but she had forgotten about it. He sat on the top of the towel and waited for her to sit too. Filled the cups with wine again, it was already gone.

_This is a lovely way to spend an evening…_

"Oh Fuck I love this song. Come." Ed got up in a second and pushed Leighton's hand. She swung easily to his side and he left his arm up, making her turn around. She could see the whole city in the night, lights flashing around, people in their houses, living their lives comfortably, oblivious to this piece of old-fashioned passion that was going on right on the top of this building. He put her left hand on his neck, softly caressing the right one while lifting it up with his. Ed interlaced his fingers on hers and Leighton rest her head on his shoulder. The music kept going..

_A casual stroll through a garden. a kiss by a lazy lagoon  
Catching a breath of moonlight, humming our favorite tune  
This is a lovely way to spend an evening  
I want to save all my nights and spend them with you  
This is a lovely way to spend an evening. can't think of anything I'd rather do  
This is a lovely way to spend an evening, can't think of anyone as lovely as you_

"Never thought you liked Sinatra..."  
"I like him…. But I like much more of you." Leighton laughed. He was so lame.  
"Ed Westwick… The bad boy… a romantic. Who knew?"  
"Now you do… And that's all that matters."  
"Déjà vu baby…" He made a shy smile, remembering that scene they filmed together. The first time that every little frozen bit of his body shivered when he heard her voice saying those words, the first moment he actually admitted to himself that he… _liked_… her. Their bodies kept swaying under the moonlight, they were not worried about the cold that they were beginning to feel.  
By the end of the song, she lifted her head up and looked him in the eyes. If only the eyes could speak… But Ed needed no words; he could understand perfectly what her gaze meant. She felt his heart almost jumping out of his chest and she smiled. He blushed. _Wow, Ed's blushing, he's serious!_ She thought, happily.

Leighton's head got close to his and she looked at him in the eyes, those astonishing brown eyes that were scintillating with love. She elevated her hand from his and put it in the back of his neck. Ed's hands slid to her waist, and then to her hips. He wanted to feel her close enough for him to feel their hearts beating together. Finally, their noses collapsed and their lips crashed on each others.

The friction between their hips turned them on. It started with just a sweet pecking, feeling every pore of his skin, his lips gently sucking hers. Then his tongue forced her lips to open, and he felt the freshness of her breath. Her mouth always tasted like delicious strawberries and something else that made it addictive to him. He was sure he couldn't live more than one day without her, without feeling her, touching or savoring her. She shivered with the energy of his kiss. She'd swear she had heard him moaning, but preferred not to think about it, or else.. Oh well, he made the dinner for them to eat, right? They could skip it. She focused on the kiss again, on his cold hands starting to lift her shirt and touching her skin.

"Stop it... Ed… C'mon"  
"What? Why? What have I done?" He groaned.  
"Nothing, silly head... We have to eat, right?"  
"We could eat each other on my bed, right now." His smirk was so cute but so perv at the same time.  
"ED! C'mon… "She smiled and looked to the ground, blushing.  
"Ok ok… Let me just get the food." He picked the plates and turned off the stereo.  
"thank you" she answered while he served her.  
"You're welcome" he kissed her forehead. "I hope it isn't cold. And I hope you like it."  
"I'm sure I will" She smiled, not sure if she liked it, though. Some portion on the fork and… She smiled. "This is amazing! You made it?"  
"Yes, all alone. Been cooking for you all afternoon. How amazing is that?"  
"Hell yeah… Ed Westwick, the man who can cook." They both laughed.

While eating, he caught her looking at him, with a dreamy smile on her face. She noticed it and turned her eyes to the food again, blushing.  
"What were you thinking?" Ed asked.  
"I… nothing." She blushed again and avoided eye contact.  
"C'mon love… you can tell me everything." He was just so curious..  
"I was thinking… how our relationship would be… if we… you know… if there weren't Sebastian and… Jess… how would it be if we could hold hands in public and… you know… kiss?" She blushed at the words_ in public. _She gazed at himbut his face was serious.  
_"_You want to do that?"  
"What? Yes... Don't you?"  
"I… I don't know. I really like you Leighton, but I don't know…"  
"Are you having second thoughts about us?" She was shocked. His answer was quick and firm.

"NO. That was not what I meant."  
"Your point is…?" She was afraid of listening to his answer.  
" We are such independent individuals. We don't need to do that stuff in public."  
"Are you ashamed of me?"  
"No Leighton stop damn it! Listen to me, there's nothing in this world that I want more right now, than being with you. I just don't know if people will accept it. I... I don't want to hurt Jessica, she's a sweetheart."  
"And I don't want to hurt Sebastian."  
"Yeah but Sebastian is an asshole."  
"Edward!" She was furious.  
"I'm sorry but you know I'm honest about it."

"Just because he doesn't like you, and he has his reasons not to, it doesn't mean he's an ass. All I'm saying is, I don't know how much longer I can put a smile on my face and fake it with him."  
Ed's face was still and his gaze empty. He hadn't felt that good around Jess either, but it was hard to end the relationship knowing that she'd find out. But he should have thought about it earlier, now was too late. He liked Leighton. No, he_ loved_ Leighton. There was no way to deny it. If he didn't, why would he make all this? The dinner, the candles, the roof, the Sinatra, the… OH! He had totally forgotten!  
"Be right back" He got up in a second and went through the other corner of the roof.  
"Ed? Where are you going?" She was obliviously looking to him to see where he was going to, but before she could get up he appeared. With an acoustic guitar.

"Ed… What the hell is this? Are you out of your mind?" She was smiling the most beautiful smile he had ever seen. She was unaware of his hopeless romantic side. "I never thought that you…" But before she could finish her sentence, he made her shut up with a sweet kiss and sat next to her, with the guitar on his lap. He stared at his fingers, figuring out the positions. When he felt he was ready, he closed his eyes and started…

_"__Crazy how it feels tonight. Crazy how you make it all alright, love. Crush me with those things you do, and I do for you anything, too, oh. Sitting, smoking, feeling high, and in this moment, oh, it feels so right."_

She only didn't melt because it was physically impossible, otherwise, she totally would. For a moment he looked at her smiling, and she blushed again. She had been doing it all night.

_"__Lovely lady, I am at your feet, oh, god I want you so badly. And I wonder this, could tomorrow be so wondrous as you there sleeping? Let's go drive till morning comes, watch the sunrise and fill our souls up. We'll drink some wine till we get drunk, yeah, it's crazy, I'm thinking, just knowing that the world is round, and here I'm dancing on the ground. Am I right side up or upside down, and is this real, or am I dreaming?"_

She took a sip on the wine, realizing he was really singing for her. There, on the top of the roof, underneath the stars and the moon. She wondered how much better it could get. Or lame.

_"Lovely lady, I will you treat you sweetly, adore you. I mean, you crush me, and it's times like these when my faith I feel it, and I know how I love you."_

He played the last chords of the song and kept quiet, looking at her and smiling. He didn't know what to say, should he ask her if she liked it? He had never made a serenade to someone, maybe because he never felt he should do it like he felt this time, so he couldn't understand if she was happy by hearing him sing or if she was just drunk


End file.
